Mahat Shau
Mahat Shau is the fifth moon of the blue gas giant Raub, orbiting the star Eija. It is notable as the home planet of the Hu Shai, and their various factions and ideaologies which spread out to colonise the surrounding star systems. Hu Shai civilisation Mahat Shau has seen many different civilisations rise and fall since the first Hu Shai settled permanent towns and villages. The earliest of these was that of the Muah Valley, a group of cities that notably included Muasad, Muahkhet and Amhat, as political power shifted across the region. Arguably, the Muah can be seen as birthing the two other "superpowers" of the Ancient period, the Khuphrate and the Hyajik, as they were formed during periods of exploration and expansion. Separately, on the Kwanjian continent, the Siyenden civilisation arose through fear and desperation as tribes fled the fierce ceaseless conflict in the central Hemje plains. Prior to their subjugation, the Djemeni were a harsh desert people, famed for their fierceness and guerilla tactics. Notable fauna Mahat Shau is also home to several distinct animals which have each in their own way played key parts throughout the history of the Hu Shai. Maiba: (Anc. "Mei'bh") Known colloquially as sandcats, they are large panther like felines found naturally in or around arid plains or rocky deserts. The first people to domesticate the Maiba were the Djemen, although the date is not known. By the time the Khu came into contact with the Djemen, their rituals and beliefs regarding the Maiba were already considered ancient. To the Djemen the Maiba was not merely a pet, or even a war-cat, it was a shared representation of the Djemen's soul and played a central role in Djemeni life. To the Khu, it was initially used as a guard cat, the Phra was almost never seen without being flanked by two guilded and ornamented Maiba. Through selective breeding, smaller and smaller sandcats were bred, eventually resulting in a cat fit for standard house living, the "Khuba". Yatyat: The yatyat is an ostrich like mammel, although somewhat larger. There is indication it was first domesticated around R4000, by the Muah city states. It's speed and strength meant it was used as both a war mount and a smaller draft animal, as well as for messaging and scouting purposes. Yatyat war chariots first appeared around R3100. Gru'phae-ekk: Colloquially shortened to Gru, they range vastly in size from being larger than elephants down to the size of rhinoceros, although physically it bears more resemblance to a yak or buffalo. First deployed by the warring tribes of the Hemje plains as war platforms, they made their way around the Khabian gulf via Siyenden ports. Within years they became ubiquitous, found everywhere and used in everything from war and quarries to trade caravans and farming. Due to selective breeding the sizes of Gru became more uniform and less random. Shaggy long haired variants also became much more common in the colder climates. Eij'aph: Enigmatic and mysterious whale-like creatures that inhabit the skies of Mahat Shau between low and mid altitudes. From the mid-periods onwards the become more colloquially known as "cloudfish". The pre-settler nomadic peoples worship them as sky gods and map their own grazing paths using cloudfish migratory trails and patterns. This is to a lesse extant carried over into the Muah civilisation. During the High-Middle period, scientific advances see them become less revered and studied. They are domesticated during this age, often being harnessed with compartments of various types, and become essentially living airships. This sees expansion and trade networks expand and improve exponentially, leading to many overseas colonies and discoveries of other civilisations. in progress Category:Inhabited planets Category:WIP Category:Mahat Shau